


Produce 81

by A_Tinyy_Armyy



Category: 2NE1, ATEEZ (Band), Produce 101 (TV), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Bottom Jung Wooyoung, Gay, M/M, Top Choi San, Woosan, bts - Freeform, bxb - Freeform, produce, survival show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27354322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Tinyy_Armyy/pseuds/A_Tinyy_Armyy
Summary: When Wooyoung's company decides to send their small group of trainees to be on produce 81 no one expected things to turn out the way they did.
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

Jitters ran rapidly through my body as I stood expectantly in a room backstage. Countless pairs of beady eyes stared expectantly toward the stage, awaiting the arrival of the next contestants. Waiting to analyse their every move, judge their competition and hoping to gain a better chance of making it to the final 8.

When we arrived at the building we were quietly directed backstage, cameras placed in every nook and cranny of the plain room watching me constantly at every angle not easing my jitters in the slightest. I had always felt very self conscious when I was aware of eyes on me or when I was being filmed. This was mostly due to the fact that I was terrified of making a fool out of myself in front of people.

I know what you're thinking. Why become an idol if you couldn't even bear to be watched by one person let alone an entire audience? The answer was simple, I had always dreamed of sharing my passion for dancing and make others feel one with the rhythmic flow of his body but ironically I had a slight case of stage fright. Nothing too extreme but enough to make the palms of my hands sweat, for me to look down and avoid making eye contact and enough for me to dread being here.

My company had sent me and and my fellow trainees, one of them being my best friend of four years, Kang Yeosang to be a part of Produce 81, and although we were told that even if we didn't make the end cut the experience was vital to our future as idols. Firstly, the show would expose us to the vigorous and tiering life that would become the norm as an idol, it would also help us gain confidence and they hoped we would step away from the show with some newly learned skill.

A warm hand was placed on my right shoulder snapping me back to the present and I lifted my head nervously to meet the concerned eyes of Yeosang, but he quickly covered the concern with one of a neural expression.

"I can't believe that even after four years I'm still stuck with you." He remarked savagely, before adding in a much softer tone, "hey, i know you'll do great, just try your best" When he got no reply.

He followed after the other trainees who already made their way over to the door leading to the stage leaving to give me some space to collect my thoughts.

I took one final deep soothing breath before following after.

••••••••••••••••


	2. Chapter 2

As I thought, every pair of eyes in the room were pointed towards us, whispers echoing through the large auditorium. However what I did not expect was the amount of trainees that had arrived so far, most of the seats were occupied and the majority of seats which weren't were all situated at the bottom which honestly actually made me breathe out a sigh of relief. I quickly strolled towards the last seat labelled 81 and sat down swiftly.

Yeosang however did not follow me and instead found the highest unoccupied seat which so happened to be 49. The other trainees from our company, ANM Ent, were scattered randomly throughout the audience.

Whispers and murmurs raised amongst the trainees and although it was too low for me to hear it clearly I had a sneaking suspicion that they were talking about me because I could feel their gazes fixed on my back.

Trainee after trainee arrived slowly filling the empty seats, the only eventful thing was when someone finally beat the undefeated trainee sat at the No. 1 seat. The battle consisted of a simple rock, paper, scissors.

The man which now sat at the top was beautiful, he had a lean body, face sculpted beautifully making his jaw very prominent. His hair a black devilish mess, streaks of red running through the locks atop his seemingly flawless head. The uniqueness of his hair made him undoubtedly stand out. Well that and his killer smile that seemed permanently drawn on his face.

Finally a man slowly walked towards the center of the stage, confidence and charisma rolling off the man naturally. It was painfully obvious that he was the host as everything about the man screamed 'I am way more experienced than you'. His powerful voice boomed through the audience catching everyone's attention.

"Nice to meet you all. I, Lee Dong-wook, will be the host produce 81. This..." he pointed to a man who had just walked onto the stage and joined him "... will be your dance coach"

The said man lifted his head, hood falling back and exposing his face to the audience as they gasped loudly surprised by the man standing in the same room as them. There on the stage stood a dance legend.....

.... Park Jimin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I was originally going to use Hoseok as the dance coach but since it's Wooyoung it'd only make sense to have Jimin


End file.
